1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a display system incorporating wired and wireless charging apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless charging technology is a technology transmitting power required for wirelessly charging a battery without using a power cord or a charging connector. According to the prior art, the use of the wireless charging technology has been limited to an electric toothbrush, a household wireless phone, an electric power tool, or the like.
However, recently, in accordance with the explosive increase in smartphone markets, the wide use of the wireless charging technology has been accelerated. The smartphone allows users to freely enjoy rich contents and multimedia at any time, but has a limitation in that the use time is short due to a restricted battery capacity. A situation of the wireless charging technology in the smartphone markets has been significantly changed since 2010, in which the smartphones according to wireless charging has appeared. Then, in 2011, products that are provided with a wireless charging module for wirelessly charging mobile phones and smartphones have been released one after another both at home and abroad.
After wireless power consortium (WPC) targeting an expanding adoption of a non-contact type of standard specification has published a first standard specification targeting devices having an output of 5 W or less in July, 2010, many enterprises have been continuously joined to the organization (WPC). The wireless charging technology of which the market has been expanded due to the use of the smartphone is expected to be widely adopted to devices having large output, such as digital cameras, tablet PCs, monitors, digital TVs or the like.
Among several technologies enabling wireless charging, an electromagnetic induction scheme is excellent in view of production and commercialization. Here, the electromagnetic induction scheme uses an electromagnetic energy coupling generated between several wound coils disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0094197 (laid-open published on Aug. 26, 2010).
This scheme is based on Faraday's Law that a magnetic field generated by a coil in which AC or high frequency current flows generates an electromotive force at an output terminal of an adjacent coil. When general mobile phones, smartphones, digital cameras, or the like, mounted with a module for receiving wireless charging are put on a charging surface of a wireless charger which is configured of a module for transmitting wireless charging, an analog circuit, a power circuit, an control circuit, a rectifying circuit, a charging circuit, and the like, which are responsible for charging are operated, whereby a battery equipped within the device is charged.
However, the wireless charging apparatus according to the prior art needs to be separately purchased and be separately connected to a power supply device. Therefore, when there is no power supply terminal to which the wireless charging apparatus is separately connected, it is difficult to use the wireless charging apparatus.